Super Saiyan Gone Wrong (Unseen Video)
Super Saiyan Gone Wrong is the first video of the American-Thai comedy web video were created by Big JAMES Draft Production. It was first video seen YouTube was created in January 21, 2006 Plot The video came appearing in this room, The room where is everything so quiet. After all he began to learn how to came super powers of super saiyan. When he gets powered on until he started that charge to power up once it the Super Saiyan is complete. And then he find out what when came was hair became is hideous. An hair drying through is way then looking brown hair was hideous things that have said before: "I am super saiyan". And the video came end. Background James has joined on Youtube sincerely is January 09, 2006 when who would previous at the work independent ultra game development company has "James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co." the number of one hit to shareware games developed were created in commercially publisher as seen it the headquaters at Mai Ngam, Muang Tak. he brought some the new camera until he started on the filming, the filming is location at the apartment while he seen to the room goes on poses the child acting the super saiyan for once it stage area than it the scene is finished and then he goes on the computer room which it he been used on the Computer system as Windows XP. but there was it the MS Paint, sketched skilled everything fully on motion added those sound effects then he been through video editor should to be placed that having featuring any the classic characters flashback on the 2006. After he went it on YouTube while after he finished on the first video their "Super Saiyan Gone Wrong" and then he uploading youtube to created any the new video that have began to beginner special effect that we just he had made those first video like after heard. After it uploading was finished and couples over days the video has now released, which the video is type are now "Extremely rare" shorty after that he was created on the web video on internet resembled to be closely as seen form the television anime series which is "Dragon Ball Z". The video has popular and were limited period should goes later 5 year ago. (which it the video is now disappearance and removed for permanently) Around the couples over time. James he became that who is rarest autism type was (AMS Autisic Moderate Sheffield) an very rare autistic type that had james he goes on the video maker is decided. Character * James Emirzian Waldementer (himself) Location * Old Apartment (2006 - 2010) Trivia * James Emirzian Waldementer began the first video filming on the early very first video * James Emirzian Waldementer has created the titled was extremely rarest web video while he seen released on youtube * James Emirzian Waldementer is known for child that 7 year old heading moving at the apartment began to filming on first actors, cameraman, editor, created. * Big JAMES Draft Production were joined on YouTube is since 2006 * Big JAMES Draft Production is the genre type was Comedy as their used to be worked himself * Big JAMES Draft Production was uploaded today seen to after working their video maker studio who came the created web video previous couples over days. * Originally the video came seen the room, the video turned itself to be special effect that have used MS Paint which is now cutting something stuff on picture and then he placed. * The reason of first video be came popularly on internet web video while the award of best comedy special effect on youtube. After the came modern on 2010's it is always been nothing changing or something. After weeks later, the video has removed for permanently and disappearance due to the outdated version on 2006 video before. * This video is confirmed should later to be new video revisited as 2006 into 2016 was Super Saiyan Gone Wrong that web series is scheduled.